Generally, spectrum resources may be classified into a licensed spectrum resource and an unlicensed spectrum resource. The unlicensed spectrum resource is a spectrum resource that is not licensed to any telecommunications operator. With rapid development of packet services and smart terminals, high-speed and large-data volume services have increasingly high requirements on a spectrum Utilization value of the unlicensed spectrum resource gradually increases.
Currently, an unlicensed spectrum is shared on user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) by a non-wireless cellular network such as a Wireless Fidelity (Wireless Fidelity, WIFI for short) technology and a wireless cellular network such as a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) technology. In this case, if the wireless cellular network and the non-wireless cellular network cannot coordinate use of the unlicensed spectrum, interference may be caused to the UE.
However, using the LTE technology as an example, generally, a time used by a base station to obtain an unlicensed spectrum resource is relatively short, and even is only several milliseconds. A possible case is: Before the base station resolves the interference, there is already no available unlicensed spectrum resource Therefore, the interference is not effectively resolved, and the unlicensed spectrum cannot be used appropriately.